


Rain Problems

by Rejoyce (OliveYou)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Or worse, Rain, Umbrellas, and slipping in puddles is not fun, basically a series of fics by my sister, i like how nyx's ears go red when she blushes, it's cute, kamui why you always breaking things, kamui/cyrus is best, nyx secretly being a romance novel junkie, oh well not a bad deal, pretty fluffy, the spiteful winds, then cyrus will have to take care of you, why is odin/nyx not a relationship tag?, you are definitely getting a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/Rejoyce
Summary: Ah, rain. So romantic... except when it's not.





	1. Escort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana forgets her umbrella. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know that time when you keep forgetting your umbrella  
> and nobody cares about you

It was raining for the fifth time that week. And for the fifth time that week, Hana had forgotten her umbrella. Perhaps she had gotten a little excited _,_ hoping that the rain would end. But she certainly hadn’t left it at home, hoping that some cute boy would walk her home, using _his_ umbrella. Not like nearly _everyone_ else.

She looked over at the sidewalks, watching boys bring their girlfriends home under their umbrellas, or the girls giving excited looks at the boys offering them their umbrellas.

She sighed, and then shook her head, as she watched Sakura being led home by Leo. “I’ve walked home by myself for the past four days, and I’ll do it again today.” She muttered.

“Not so fast.” A rather familiar voice said.

Hana looked up, irritated. “I’ll be _fine_ Subaki.” Pushing back some hair, she looked him straight in his eye. “Why don’t you go to some girl who’s trying to catch your eye and walk them home? They’ll be all too happy.”

Subaki shook his head. “No. You’ve already walked home alone four times.”

Furious that he wouldn’t listen, she shot back; “Look. I’m already soaked to the bone; _you_ can’t make it any better.”

Subaki pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her, and she earned many jealous looks from others.

“I stand corrected.” Hana grumbled.

Subaki gave her an award winning smile. “Good. Let’s go.”

Hana allowed herself to be led away, swallowed whole in Subaki’s coat. He was annoying, but it’s not so bad.

Maybe he’ll bring her home next time it rains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oversized coats for the win


	2. Spiteful Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx has always wished for a romantic moment in the rain.  
> She's not sure if this counts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 my sister  
> I really like this one

Nyx pressed her nose to the window, and sighed. The rain hadn’t let up for _weeks_ now, and she didn’t want her beloved book to get wet. She should’ve brought her own umbrella, but she had left it home, hoping that _maybe_ someone would offer her theirs. It was rather stupid, now that she thought about it, but she wasn’t going to say no to a chance for romance.

But now no one was going to offer her their umbrella, and Nyx was regretting it. She didn’t really want to have to wait for the late bus, but her book would get _wet_ if she didn’t. There wasn’t enough room in her backpack… Her mother would worry too, why on earth had she done that?

Sighing, Nyx took out her backpack, and went to work stuffing her precious book in it. No luck. She glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes was too long to wait for the bus. She’d have to put the book in the bag, and carry something else. Like one of her ultra-large binders.

“Hey, _babe_.”

Nyx stopped pulling out a binder, and looked up. Someone was towering over her, he had a thin face, fair skin, gray-green eyes, blonde hair, and- Oh. Odin. She felt herself blush and looked down. “What do you need?” She squeaked.

He leaned on his elbow. “Can I help thee, young maiden?”

“You can hold this.” She dumped her backpack on him, and pulled her book under her jacket.

Odin shrugged. “As you wish.” He zipped up the backpack, slung it on his free shoulder, and pulled out an umbrella. “Ready to go? These spiteful winds may blow against us, but Odin shall get thee home!”

Nyx’s voice faltered for a moment, and it was not with the strange manner of speech. “Wait, w-what?”

He grinned at her. “You were the one who told me to hold milady’s prized bag! I got the feeling that perhaps... You wanted me to?”

Darn it. She really had done that. Heat was rising in her cheeks now, and her ears were probably bright red.

Odin seemed to find this funny, and he laughed. “Relax, babe. I was going to take thy charming lady home anyway.” He took her hand, and pulled her outside.

Nyx was probably pulled the whole way home, but she didn’t care. This was better than the books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also <3 Odin's lines  
> he's so fun to write lol  
> (my sis wanted all of these in one place. can't blame her)


	3. Puddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui breaks her umbrella and finds an unlikely friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't title  
> or summary  
> why does my sis always leave me to do these things  
> cri

Kamui leapt to the nearest puddle, which, seeing that it had been pouring rain all night, was rather close by. She considered this being a bad idea right before she hit the puddle, but it was too late. There was a splash, and she slid right into the puddle. Even if she hadn’t slipped, she would’ve been soaked anyway. Picking herself out of the puddle, Kamui looked over herself.

_Geez, you’re stupid_. She wrung her skirt out, and failed miserably due to the fact that it was still raining. _It was fun…?_ Her face fell when she pulled out her umbrella. _Figures. You FELL on it, and BROKE it._

Kamui pulled her soaked jacket off and shivered. There was another mile until she got home, and now she had to walk it sopping, shivering, and _freezing_. It wasn’t fair. Why couldn’t she have just taken the bus? _Well, to be fair, nobody likes the bus._

Feeling worse and worse, Kamui sunk down on to the wet sidewalk, and pulled out her phone. It was out of power, and the sky was nearly dark now.

“Of course.” She muttered angrily. “It has to be out of power _now_.” Several people walked by, and Kamui slumped onto the wet grass of someone’s front lawn before continuing on her way.

“To be fair, you could get home; you just don’t want to walk in the rain.” Someone was standing over her now.

“Whatever.” Kamui muttered. “I’m just resting now. I was going to get up in a moment.” This was true, actually, but the other person didn’t seem so convinced.

They sighed, and pulled her up. Face to face, Kamui could tell that this was Cyrus, one of her friendlier classmates. He had long been admired. Cyrus took off his coat, wrapped it around her, and pulled her under his umbrella.

“Come on. Consider yourself lucky if you get a cold; I expect worse.” Despite the hard words, his voice was kind, worried.

They walked in silence for a moment, and then Kamui said quietly, “Cyrus, you’ll walk me home next time, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that last line tho???  
> best Kamui  
> she does strike me as the one to jump in puddles and accidently break something  
> at least it wasn't her bones


End file.
